


Restart

by Coordinator



Series: the deer and the wolf [4]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: AU... Sort of., F/F, See author's notes.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22489609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coordinator/pseuds/Coordinator
Summary: You always spoke so heavily.About things you claimed I wouldn't understand.And I probably didn't, but...I think I do, now.So. Do you want to try again..?Every ending is also a new beginning, because nothing ever ends.Garion/Michelle, sporadically updated - but without any plans for an end.Individual entries will range from soft g-rated fluff to more explicit stuff, but will always remain optimistic in tone.
Relationships: Garion/Michelle (Lobotomy Corporation)
Series: the deer and the wolf [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612921
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. reach

Beneath the earth is a chamber  
(this prison)  
only I could perceive.

Ceaselessly  
my loneliness  
tried to reach out  
to no avail.

Although I wanted  
so desperately  
to see you again  
we both knew it would  
remain  
  
impossible.

Yet once  
the air and sun and stars  
had all feared my touch  
so why was this impossibility  
beyond our reach?  
  
And I dreamed,  
and in those dreams  
thought I heard you  
amidst the silence.  
  
Perhaps I did.  
  
Let's meet, again.  
Until that day comes, I'll wait  
for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is the last update of the 'Deer and the Wolf.' A small series of Garion x Michelle fanfiction you can probably tell means rather a lot to me.
> 
> If you're here from my main drabble collection, this is extra! There are no mysteries, here.  
> No great profundities or canon insights for you.  
> Perhaps you're interested in this pairing; perhaps not. Regardless...
> 
> This is the last _entry,_ but not the last _story._  
>  Whenever the mood strikes me, I will add a new chapter as a standalone tale.  
> I can't promise they'll all be good, or all to your tastes, or all in line with canon.
> 
> Regardless, I will put my heart and soul into them, ahaha, so...  
> If you'd like to stay and read them, by all means.  
> Even purgatory must give way to catharsis, and even suffering must lead to relief.  
> No matter the world, please enjoy these peaceful days.


	2. for the woman who has everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A question as old as time!  
> Only, Garion doesn't exactly _own_ a lot.  
> She just - has resources, so...
> 
> It's time to bring in some secret weapons.

"What's the occasion."  
  
"Eh, hrmn, it's... Er, wah..."  
  
" _Specify._ Nobody can help you if you can't even say this much."  
  
"There's no occasion! I just - felt like I hadn't been a really great girlfriend, okay? And it was keeping me up at night, and I wanted to do something _nice!_ Wargh..."  
  
Michelle was sitting in an ugly yellow chair in the breakroom, being ~~interrogated~~ assisted by two vultures.  
Vulture #1 was overly calm, and went by the name of Gabriel. He had the magical power to destroy you by looking faintly displeased.  
Vulture #2 was overly excitable, and was Elijah? It was Elijah. Elijah... Why couldn't she have been - doing something useful, like, sharpening pencils...  
  
Michelle tried to sink in on herself, and stop crying.  
She wasn't embarrassed! She _wasn't!_ She'd just - wanted an outside perspective, and _of course_ that had meant asking friends for advice.  
Not that she really considered either of them her friends, but -  
  
Gabriel held up his right hand.  
  
"Wait. Another query. Why did you approach me, first. Wouldn't Elijah be more suitable for this little... Indiscretion of the heart?"  
  
If it had been possible for Michelle to be subsumed entirely by tacky office furniture, you could've named the chair 'Meltier Love' and called it a day.  
Unfortunately, not only was it not possible, but now Elijah was doing that thing where she vibrated in place, her smile terribly feline, and just - stared at you.  
Thankfully, she wasn't balancing a pencil against her nose or... Doing something distracting...  
  
Michelle ruffled her own hair, and tried to ease it back into place.  
  
"I - Elijah is just, er... I owed you a debt, Elijah. I didn't want you to get involved again. For my sake."  
  
Elijah squawked in surprise.  
  
"For a _coat?_ But, that's - you'd do the same for me, right?"  
  
She paused, and had to truly think about it.  
In the past, no, Michelle _wouldn't_ have. She didn't truly know Elijah, let alone care about her - _hadn't_ cared about her.  
But it had been... An incredibly nice gestured, and ended up making a day that had become - truly important to her, so...  
  
"Awwwwww, lookit! Michelle is all sunny-cheeked, I've _gotta_ take a picture - "  
  
"Don't. That's cruel, Elijah. Mmn, no. If you do, just - save it for yourself, or something like that."  
  
Gah! They were ganging up on her, this was hardly fair!..  
Trying to stifle sniffles was a war of attrition she couldn't win, so Michelle coughed and forced her mind to re-rail itself to the train of thought she _desperately_ needed help with, so desperately she'd sought out the aid of some vultures!  
  
"Notimportant. Let's, a, au... Get back to it..."  
  
"Why not a planetarium? I hear there's a lovely planetarium in District 24."  
  
"Oh. My. _God,_ Gabriel, that is the most _boring_ suggestion I have ever heard? At least try for something moderately more exciting, like an aquarium visit!"  
  
"... Pathetic. Who wants to see robotic approximations of long-dead marine life. At least aim for something novel, like a reptile zoo - "  
  
"Stop bickering, you two! You're supposed to be helping me!"  
  
Michelle cried, in spite of herself. Her tiny tears flecked at her face, and fine, they could laugh if they liked.  
Gabriel laughing hurt a bit, too, but fine! She'd resigned herself to it!  
Even if it took awhile, bearing this was just a step to becoming _stronger!_ Not yesterday, but _now..!_  
  
"... You know, I think she'd probably be happy going anywhere, with you."  
  
Gabriel leaned back in his chair, wincing in obvious discomfort.  
Supposedly, Ayin had bought the entire furniture lot on consignment, 'cause it was cheap.' It showed.  
These... Fucking chairs...  
  
"I - I know that. But, when you're with someone, don't you want to surprise them? To - to show them why, er..."  
  
Michelle couldn't say it aloud.  
But perhaps it didn't need to be said.  
  
Everyone knew of that feeling; the desire to be loved and alone in the heart of the person you love, to share with them secret things - kept known only to the two of you.  
  
Silence seemed to stretch on, until Elijah coughed.  
Her eyes weren't sparkling, but she had a surprisingly soft smile, without the usual mischief.  
  
"Y'know... I think I thought of something..."

* * *

"You want _me_ to take _you_ somewhere. But it has to be _my_ choice, and it can't involve nature? That's... A lot of demands."  
  
Garion was monopolising two park benches, having flounced in the dead centre of them.  
It was _very_ amusing, but the way she silently (and with some effort) scooched to the side the moment that older family came through...  
Michelle tried to hide her happy blush by looking away, and looking angry.  
  
"YEAH. It has to be your choice. Otherwise, I'll - I'll go to the plantariumbymyself, haha, oh, I flubbed..."  
  
"Why would you go to the planetarium? By yourself?"  
  
Now, at least, Garion was _intrigued._ Her head balanced against steepled fingers, her thoughtful dark eyes never leaving Michelle, even as her pacing back and forth increased to a feverish pitch.  
Slowly, a broad grin crept onto Garion's face.  
Her fingers snapped at the air.  
  
"Were you trying to use more... Leverage?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, no, aaarrrrrrg - just, figure something out - "  
  
"I already did. You can praise me, if you like."  
  
"No."  
  
"Hmn, how disappointing - "  
  
Garion stretched up, and stretched her back; wincing slightly. Resisting the urge to point out that it was entirely what she deserved for constantly just... Oozing everywhere, like that, with no regard to human posture, Michelle crept up to her side.  
Lazily groped for a hand that found hers swiftly. (Tried to look as if she hadn't been sniffling.)  
  
"But I think you'll appreciate this. We can consider it a lesson. A _parable._ "  
  
oh.  
_no._  
  
Regret swam over Michelle's mind, and she could feel a powerful migraine coming on...

* * *

"Welcome..."  
  
Intoned the automated, pre-recorded greeting as they stepped into what was  
(unmistakably)  
an occult bookstore.  
  
Elijah would probably have been drawn to the display of lucky (synthetic) gemstones and things like that, but Michelle felt nervous just being present.  
_Everyone_ knew the occult was a bunch of... Hogshit... But, what if it wasn't?! What if Garion had decided she was tired of being around somebody like her, and had, aha, decided to curse her, or something -  
  
It was one of those things that became hilariously stupid the more you thought about it, and she found herself laughing a bit too loudly before she had a chance to do anything about it.  
The proprietor grunted unpleasantly from behind the spectacles designed to look like they were from an earlier age.  
But it was easy to ignore him, in _her_ shadow.  
  
Garion was 'hmmmning' over a stack of old papers. They were clearly supposed to look like they were from... Before the Wings' Wars, or something, but Michelle had once had a penpal who'd been into that sort of thing.  
Fakes. Definitely fakes. 100% fakes.  
  
"Take a close look. It's in the past that we can see the follies of the old world - "  
  
Garion began, and Michelle cleared her throat, cutting her off.  
  
"Follies of the... Easily exploited, you mean..."  
  
It was so annoying, that thing she did with her eyebrow. Where she wasn't quite _raising_ it at you, but challenging you to say something worthwhile.  
'Oho, I was testing you to see if you were paying attention,' blablabla! Just admit it, Garion!  
You absolutely, entirely thought they were real!  
If I weren't here, you'd buy them! You'd abet criminal scum!  
The problem is you!  
  
"... Er. _Michelle._ Are you - quite all right..."  
  
ohdangit  
  
Sighing, and wiping the (angry) tear from her eyes, Michelle gulped back a sob that had stolen through because she hadn't been paying attention.  
Oh, she... Hadn't been? Ugh, that wasn't even a good, girlfriend-ily kind of trait. And she'd planned this to show she was a good and girlfriend-ily... Girlfriend...  
  
"I'm okay. I just - don't think that's important."  
  
"..."  
  
To her surprise, Garion's proud smirk flickered a bit, became a little softer.  
  
" _Really._ Do go on."  
  
"I just - you know, don't care if the old world was a mistake that led to the world now being terrible, because, I... Only... Care about..."  
  
Anyway, she couldn't finish that sentence.  
It was a terrible embarrassing sentence, and she would've started sobbing for certain if she'd finished it.  
Besides - it was ugly. She _knew_ it wasn't good to _only_ care about one person at any given time; it was something she _wanted_ to change.  
Was gonna change.  
  
... Even when she did though, it would never be entirely - untrue...  
  
Garion didn't smile as she knelt down and kissed Michelle's forehead.  
Nor did she show any emotion at all as the proprietor mumbled and complained about 'romance diluting the occultic atmosfear' of the shop.  
Instead, they climbed up the stairs to look at the second floor of badly sorted books, pretended to find things that interested them, and left...  
  
Though not before Garion bought a small and terribly dated-looking romance novel, with the picture of a maiden straining her (considerable) bossom and crying a lot.  
(It was their only purchase, and somehow, that made Michelle feel _terribly_ proud.)  
  
"Can I confess something?"  
  
Outside, the streets were cold and sterile as they ever were, all the fakery and artifice of the Nests stretching on around them.  
... It - didn't seem so terrible, at the moment.  
  
Garion folded her arms behind her head, and stared at the sky; the pale green tint of it obscuring the damaged moon, riddled with pockmarks.  
Slowly, an - an...  
An _embarrassed_ grin crossed her face.  
  
"I simply followed my heart and wandered into the first store I found. I was entirely at a loss to grant your request."  
  
They stared at each other, Michelle not fighting the disbelief on her face; and then, two women burst into laughter.  
One laughing over her open-mouthed smirk, hunched over her knees, and pawing at her side; the other so close to the ground that her laughter practically shook her in place.  
Finally, Michelle managed to feign a sigh, and an apology.  
  
"Sorry. I just - wanted to try to make it clear how much you mean to me. That's all."  
  
"... You do."  
  
Garion answered simply - shutting her eyes and 'hmn'ing in that manner of hers.  
  
"Anyway, I have the peculiar desire to go home and tear into this. You are _allowed_ to pick up dog treats on the way back, but..."  
  
"Yeah. That sounds lovely."  
  
Lost in conversation, two women headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The aquarium and planetarium may, in fact, figure into the future.  
> I'm what's gently referred to as a 'hack' after all.
> 
> Garion's thought process was entirely... "Hmn. First shop, first shop... Perfect. I am an amazing girlfriend. Possibly the best to have ever existed."  
> ... Possibly.
> 
> This is a pretty good example of - what to expect.  
> Personally, it's the kind of story I like most. Ahaha, well - that's it, really.
> 
> By the way - it's Ao3's Meta Fanfiction feature month AND Femmeslash February. I shall be trying to get stories written for both, even if I do miss the 'deadlines' for either.  
> If you're wondering about posting something, consider those as a motivator! (Or don't; being uncertain is fine, too. Just, since I can use these editorial notes for whatever I please, I'm encouraging you!)
> 
> ...
> 
> garion: "She breasted, boobily, down the stairs. Her heaving... Bosom, shook. How thunderously and rapturously did her tatas tremulously tremble."
> 
> michelle: that is not the novel you are shitting me
> 
> garion, smirking and shutting it with an audible 'clopf' as the pages close: You'll never know...


	3. the point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's one thing to be impressed by someone you care about.  
> It's another entirely to understand them.
> 
> Sometimes, the one leads to the other.

"You _swordfight?_ "  
  
"Fence. It's quite different, you know."  
  
Garion's smile might as well have been an enigma, but Michelle knew what she'd heard.  
  
The small self-service food stand they'd settled on was one of those shady places Garion favoured if she had a choice; where they didn't stand out too much, where nothing cost too much, and where nobody _cared_ too much.  
Even though she'd gone some time without receiving standing instructions, old habits died hard...  
  
Michelle poked at some fried calamari (synthetic), and mopily held it under her waist.  
Dogs probably shouldn't eat too much fried calamari (synthetic,) but...  
  
"I'm surprised you weren't aware. Fencing isn't as simple as swinging a sword around, and hoping you draw blood, you know."  
  
"First. First! Why would I be aware of something like that?!"  
  
"Use your eyes."  
  
"I'm! Using them!"  
  
Michelle said, tearing up without intending to, and then _angrily_ tearing up.  
Brushing them back, she tried to imagine Garion wielding a two-handed sword, laughing haughtily in the face of... Something or other.  
The thought didn't stick.  
  
Oh, and, right...  
  
"Two, two, two - "  
  
"Hmn. Isn't that six, in total?"  
  
"My _second_ point is that why wouldn't you tell me something _so cool!_ "  
  
"Cool, hrmn... I suppose we'll have to see it differently."  
  
"Okay, explain to me how swordfighting - "  
  
"Fencing."  
  
" _\- fencing_ is not cool?"  
  
Garion kicked back into the holographic-illuminated chair that cheap places like this usually had. They were designed to look far more expensive than they actually were, and Michelle had grown up with such a strong memory of them that she couldn't help but see one, and think of cheap fried food. But they were small, and Garion already _stretched_ out to maximise every inch of space, even on chairs that accommodated her lanky frame. Usually that made her look kind of... Cool, and regal, but right now...  
She just kept trying to ease into chair that wasn't there, and the very faintest _hint_ of an annoyed grimace was visible.  
  
"Swordfigh - fencing, now you have me doing it... Fencing can be interesting, but it's a hobby and nothing else. Imagine that I had instead mentioned collected stamps. Would that be 'cool?'"  
  
 **"Yes."**  
  
Michelle said, without hesitation.  
And Garion paused, not even bothering to hide her frown.  
  
"Would you support just _anything_ I did, if it was _me_ talking about it?"  
  
"Obviously. I mean... _Use your eyes._ "  
  
Garion's lips pursed, but she didn't seem unhappy.  
Michelle - watched them shift, for a bit, and then turned back to her plate.  
Someone, or _something,_ had licked it clean, and was now staring at her with watery, content eyes.  
  
Yeah, no. You were _something,_ right now, Byeol. No amount of being cute was going to change that.  
  
"All right. I have to admit that I'm curious. Why do you think using a weapon is _cool,_ and the alternative is worse?"  
  
Much as it pained her, Garion had asked a good question. Probably because Michelle couldn't exactly imagine anyone being killed with a sword, maybe a combat knife?  
There was something archaic to it, too. Archaic meant - better, maybe. From a different time.  
Or perhaps...  
  
Red spread up and down her fingers before overcoming the rest of her.  
  
"I, just think. It's kind of hot."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Garion said smoothly, hiding whatever reaction she'd held behind a _perfect_ mask made from a cup of tea.  
She sipped a little longer than was necessary, and Michelle wanted to give her a piece of her mind, but...  
  
"Would you like to come watch, then? I'm hardly competitive."  
  
" _You_ aren't."  
  
"Not in this arena, no. But the other - "  
  
"Sure. Let's go."  
  
Byeol drooled affectionately on her second-best shoes, and Michelle sighed.  
  
"Right, uh, after I bring Byeol home..."  
  


* * *

There weren't a lot of gymnasiums left. Most people had mechanical or chemical helpers they used to achieve a 'perfect' body, although neither was perfectly effective...  
And most of the best technologies were restricted to people in the Wings, or who had the wealth or backing of someone therein to access.  
  
Michelle hadn't really had too much interest in them, though, even as much as she sometimes regretted being... Tiny, and weak.  
  
But gymnasiums were interesting places. Long empty corridors with ugly orange mats on laminated wood (synthetic), and if you were exceptionally lucky there'd be an old man running from one end of the gymnasium to the other, sweating furiously as some fellow on a jumbotron spat words out, directed at nobody.  
  
In other words, they were terribly lonely places, and she didn't hate that.  
  
Garion, however, had taken her to a _slightly_ more upscale facility that was mostly gunmetal grey. Several 'teams' apparently met here, every few months.  
Most of them were from the Wings, as well; the paradox was that there was growing interest in watching athletes perform, but little interest in training athletes in those lofty heights.  
So...  
  
She'd dressed in something that looked like a hazmat suit as dreamt up by a mime, with a mesh faceguard.  
 _Only_ Garion could make it look cool, and a - a little attractive, but she _did._  
  
Catching her admiration, Garion threw something into the air, catching the blade with her left hand and bringing it to her face in a flourish, then lowering it in a salute.  
Michelle tried to speak, but only managed vague squeaking sounds. And each of those only made her more angry, which made her blush more, which - well, it was a self-fulfilling prophecy.  
But Garion just smiled pleasantly, sealed up behind a mask of mesh.  
  
"I trust you know how this works?"  
  
"W, well... I, er... You wreck the other guy, right?"  
  
"Hmn."  
  
 _That wasn't how it went at all._  
  
From near-empty bleachers, Michelle watched with her hands clutched tightly to her knees.  
Two figures, standing opposite to one another, counted in. A chime; and then everything _exploded_ into motion.  
  
She caught sight of flickering metal threads, dulled beyond point and capped to prevent any injury.  
Up, diagonal, stab. Garion had landed a blow against some other fencer's chest, and that probably would've ended it, but was only worth one point.  
The scene repeated, so quick it was over in a second; the other fencer stabbing twice, connecting once.  
  
Within a _minute_ it was over, Garion having managed to win by a point.  
  
"I don't get it..."  
  
Michelle grit her teeth, knowing that she'd wanted to understand it all, and seem - cool. Worldly.  
Perhaps... _perhaps selfishly, that was why she'd been so enthused in the first place._  
But she didn't understand it, and it didn't make sense.  
  
Garion whipped her helmet off as she sat next to her, taking a long swig from a water bottle before offering it to Michelle.  
  
She wasn't going to blush or refuse something like that; and besides, she'd also lost of water, sweating and crying, a bit, so it was fine -   
  
"What did you actually see, then? Don't worry. This isn't a test, or a prelude to me asking you to use your eyes. Fun as that might be..."  
  
"I didn't see much. You moved - so fast. The other guy, too. You could've lost, huh?"  
  
"Very much so. Even in long matches, where you don't know anything about your opponent, the match can end incredibly quickly."  
  
"Oh... Well..."  
  
She wanted to ask, of course.  
And she was incredibly grateful when Garion calmly placed her palm against the top of Michelle's hand, and asked:  
  
"Do you want to try, so very badly..?"

* * *

They had to wait until the demonstrations and rehearsal had finished, but when all was said and done -  
  
A gymnasium can be like a tiny world for two.  
  
It'd taken Michelle some time to find gear that fit her, and Garion was _insistent_ that it had to be snug.  
At first, she'd - thought it was some kind of especially cruel practical joke, but...  
  
"Good. You should hold yourself with a bit more pride. Foil up. Your blade."  
  
"Right, like - like this?"  
  
"Yes. I'm not a very good tutor, hmn... How _terribly_ disappointing!"  
  
That melodic chuckle might have brought her out of it, but - Michelle was determined.  
For a reason she dared not voice.  
  
Opposite from her, Garion had replaced her 'helm', or whatever it was called. Her hair had been matted and slick with sweat, earlier.   
Michelle had wanted to mention it was - rakish, it kind of... Suited her, but the moment had slipped by.  
Too many did. She needed to - to remember, to...  
  
"Just come at me. Don't worry, you aren't going to hurt me - "  
  
"We'll _see! HiiIIIiiiiyaaaa -_ "  
  
... Plonk, clank, plink.  
  
Garion's bemusal was a kind of weapon entirely itself, and Michelle felt her shoulders slump.  
  
"That was quite good. Why did you stop attacking?"  
  
"Sniff, sni - _huh_?"  
  
"In fencing, until the judge or judges have called a point, you can keep scoring as many as you please. Therefore, a wild and full-hearted offence is not necessarily a bad decision. Obviously, I would have exploited it, if I were fighting back. But assuming I'd misjudged you..."  
  
Gingerly, Garion walked right into Michelle's downpointed blade.  
  
"You could have scored me several times over, by now. It was very spirited of you."  
  
"... I still don't get it. This doesn't feel like it's got any use at all."  
  
Surprise, even _shock,_ were just barely visible behind Garion's mask.  
Removing it, and holding it crisply under her arm, she stared at Michelle, as if trying to divine some great secret.  
  
Michelle was terribly happy she hadn't figured it out immediately.  
  
"You... Do realise this is pointless for self-defence, don't you?"  
  
"I hadn't."  
  
"Did you - were you just..."  
  
"Of course. I wanted to protect you, if something happened."

* * *

The night air was terribly cold and brisk; a maintained briskness that might fade with the temperaments of the maintenance teams, but was otherwise entirely pleasant.  
Garion had been holding her hand very tightly the entirety of their walk back, and been almost as silent.  
Her dark eyes were beholden to the same heavy thoughts that seemed to come over her at times like these.  
  
"Michelle. You do realise there's no need."  
  
"I do."  
  
"... And that, I'd rather you not ever need to fight for something."  
  
"Oho, is that so?"  
  
"That it is. Don't sound so proud."  
  
"Maybe I will."  
  
"Fine, I suppose I can allow it. But - were you only interested because you saw something you could gain from a... Hobby, of mine?"  
  
She did not glance back.  
From the side, Garion remained cool and collected, and you would have to have known her for some time to sense the hesitancy. A virtual impossibility, given her position and skills.  
But, then again...  
  
Michelle shrugged her shoulders, but tightened her grasp.  
  
"Of course not. I told you before, I'm interested in everything you do. Maybe not in so many words, but... I get to know more of you, every day. The rest was just a benefit, and even if it didn't work out..."  
  
She kept rambling for a bit, but trailed off feeling _happy._  
  
Garion had quickly returned her aloof smile to her face, cooler than any night breeze.  
With her eyes shut, it was easy to imagine that there had been no doubt at all, and that she'd simply been testing her, looking for some weakness or unhappiness in Michelle.  
But, that would be wrong.  
  
And, in the dark, Michelle wondered if she'd scored a point further against Garion's heart, and if that weren't a tiny victory, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _"He held his arm too stiffly, and so was thrown back repeatedly, until at last I seized his forearm and snapped it back against itself. His training suffered while the arm healed, of course, but I felt this was a lesson he must learn early, and well."_
> 
> Of course Garion fences.  
> You doubt me?! _Me,_ your beloved/tolerated coordinator?!  
> ... okay.... that's all right.....
> 
> I will return to life now. Thank you for bearing with my passion project. I shall be doing my best to write on, from here on!


End file.
